Crossing the border between Portugal and France
by doodle03
Summary: What spooked Emily before accidental negotiator? Emily's POV.


What spooked Emily before accidental negotiator? Emily's POV

Disclaimer: I only own the ground sticking to my shoes.

FYI: My first fic ever.

The day hadn't begun well. A situation started before the second cup of coffee did, the CNU trailer was out of cream and sugar AGAIN so what coffee we got was unpleasant, the HT was a complete ass, and Frank was chomping at the bit which is nothing new but today was just not the day for his crap.

The negotiation dragged on with little to no progress, frustrating Matt to no end. Neither of us was able to make a connection so Frank eventually got his wish. But not before the sun set. I was so glad when I got into my car to get the hell out of there.

Matt and I already had plans to spend the night at his place, so I followed him home. Matt unlocked the door and let us in, closing and locking the door behind us. We put our stuff down, took off our shoes, badges, and weapons and sat on the sofa with our beers.

Something as little and simple as what to watch on T.V. set an argument off. On any other night one of us would have caved to the other, but not tonight. After badly losing a negation and almost losing several hostages we were both determined to win at something.

All hell broke loose and it was no longer about the game vs. the news, or should tactical have gone in sooner, we were just plain verbally attacking each other. Some of it was true, and most was exaggerated, and other stuff was pulled out of thin air.

When the yelling finally stopped we both stood there in silence. We had argued before but never like this. He stood on one side of the room and I was on the other, both now staring into space.

All I could think of at this moment was 'this is it'. This is the part where the guy always storms out. This is part where I am told 'this isn't working' or 'you're not worth it'. This is when they ALWAYS head for the door never to be seen or heard from again. Normally, that is just fine by me; he probably wasn't worth it anyway. But the taught of Matt saying those things to me or walking out the door made my blood run cold.

But Matt hasn't said a word, and looking at the door he is not. What is he thinking? Then he finally looks at me. I can see the hurt and guilt on his face. I might even be inclined to say he looks worried. Can he see that on my face too? Of course he can Emily, Matt can read you like the cover of a sports magazine.

Then he finally moves. Not toward the door, but toward me. Not a word is spoken. He gently cuffs my cheeks with his hands. Now he is close enough for me to see the emotion in his eyes. He brings his lips close to mine, and I don't resist as he kisses me.

This kiss is new. This wasn't a "fuck me now" kiss or an "I'll see you later" peck. Not rough or rushed, still passionate but much softer than any other we had shared before. When we came up for air neither of us said a word, we kissed again and this time Matt wrapped his arms around me.

He picked me up in both arms, carrying me like you would a sleeping infant. He laid me on the bed never parting his lips from mine. He quietly removed my clothes and as he did he lavished my entire body with sweet kisses making sure to get all of my favorite spots.

When our bodies finally meet, I was overcome. Never had we been together like this. It was still passionate yes, but fucking it was not. This was tender and soft, never was it rushed; this was intimacy. When I finally released around Matt, it was body and soul. Never had anybody ever been able to do that to me.

When it was over Matt held me tight and drifted off to sleep, obviously and understandably exhausted. I laid there a little longer analyzing what had just happen and before I could finish, I too fell asleep.

It was way too early when the jackhammer started, Matt never even stirred. I on the other hand found myself wide awake. I had not had "Just sex" with Matt only a few hours earlier, I was lying in HIS bed in HIS apartment. When the hell had we gotten here? Officially spooked, I quietly got dressed, gathered my belongings and left. I knew we would have to address this, but now was not the time. I needed to figure things out before we had that conversation.


End file.
